


70

by celinekoo



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	70

“纪询，”他轻笑，“你硬了。”  
纪询的手指点上霍染因的嘴唇，这口唇刚才被他咬破了，现在涂了层艳丽至极的朱红，招摇着引人采摘。  
他单手环着霍染因的腰，慢条斯理地顶了下胯。  
霍染因瞬间屏息。  
“是啊。所以，”他问，“想过个愉快的夜晚吗？”  
“不需要足够的情绪了？”霍染因反问，他嘴角挂着嘲讽的微笑，“因为我戳破你内心的伤口？”  
“因为我……”纪询揽住霍染因，他在霍染因耳旁吐气，“想和了解我的人上床。我想拥抱他，想占有他，想彻底弄脏他……”  
他的手已经抚上霍染因的衣服。  
刚刚洗完澡的人穿着套睡衣，刚才的拥抱厮磨中，睡衣的领子被弄歪了，领口的一颗扣子也解开了——可能霍染因之前也并没有将其扣上。  
从睡衣欲遮欲露的缝隙里，纪询能够看见霍染因浅浅一凹的锁骨。隔着衣服，纪询的手指在霍染因的锁骨处划过，最后停留在扣子上。  
他说着如此色情的话，手上却一丝雷池不越，极度斯文地将霍染因的扣子扣好，随后抬头。  
他们目光交错。  
霍染因俯身，舔了纪询的嘴，仿若一条美人蛇：“来。”  
纪询将霍染因从沙发上抱起来，这一抱仿佛婴儿的抱姿，纪询一手托着霍染因的背，一手托着霍染因的臀，向卧室走去。  
霍染因吃了一惊，但没有挣扎，他顺势用双腿勾住纪询，将身体倚靠对方。  
纪询听见了一声轻轻的笑。霍染因玩味道：  
“我还以为你会在沙发上做——”  
“床更舒服。”纪询漫不经心，“沙发可以下一次，至少等你先把沙发膜给撕了。”  
他们进了卧室。房子像人，霍染因的卧室就和客厅一样，简练直接，现代风格，总体灰黑色调，窗帘拉着，衣柜打开了半扇，里头挂着为数不少的衣服。  
他将霍染因放在床上，自己也跟着倒下去，他埋首在霍染因颈边，深深地吸了一口气，他嗅着他身上的味道，也嗅着那皮肉之下，流淌的鲜血的味道。  
他在霍染因的耳颈上烙下一连串的轻吻，感觉着霍染因的双手也在他背后游走。  
他第一次感觉到霍染因的双手能够这样柔软，平日里霍染因的手总是坚决的，带着硝烟火药的味道。  
他用牙齿咬开自己刚才扣上的扣子。  
两人亲密到皮肉相贴，他的发丝扫在霍染因的脖颈，霍染因的胸膛起伏了一下，仿佛有声受不住痒的闷笑响起来。  
睡衣的上衣扣子被他挨个解开，衣服滑下肩膀，堆积在他的双臂处，霍染因的上半身裸露出来，劲实的肩，瘦削的腰，精心锻炼和保持的腹肌。他的肤色十分苍白，比例完美得像是雕刻家用上好的石料的精心雕琢而成，但再好的雕刻家也不能雕刻出他身上的勃勃生机。  
这种勃勃生机由缺憾组成。  
纪询想，他的手指先覆盖在霍染因锁骨的褐色贯穿伤上，指腹在上面来回摩挲，渐渐的感觉手指下的身体热了起来。  
“调来宁市前你做的是什么？”纪询问。  
“没做什么。”霍染因神色淡淡，对此没有更多的倾诉欲望。  
“痛吗？”纪询又问，他低头吻着锁骨处的伤口。但温柔只换来霍染因的不耐烦。  
“纪询，你再这么磨磨蹭蹭——”  
纪询没有因为霍染因的急躁而打乱自己的步骤，但他将自己的一丝拿捏不准很好地隐藏了起来，他抚着这具美妙，叫人忍不住把玩的身体，一直到男人的腹部，松垮垮的睡裤挡不住任何风光，他轻而易举地碰触到藏在其中，半软半硬的东西。  
他的手掌将其覆盖，不用太多的动作。  
这东西就彻底苏醒了，在他手里发烫，胀大。  
“它很精神。”纪询对霍染因低笑，“看起来迫不及待了，有套子吗？”  
霍染因望了望纪询的脸。躺在床上的半裸的人面上还是一如既往的冷静理智，和他的身体诉说着截然相反的两种感觉。  
“想什么？”纪询问，凭着直觉，拉开床头柜的抽屉。  
第一层，没有。  
第二层，哈，有了，全套未拆封的东西。  
“没什么”霍染因回答，没有将心里想的事情说出来。  
刚刚那一瞬间，他想着：如果是纪询的话，不要套子也无所谓。  
纪询顺势要了霍染因一个吻。他单手去脱霍染因的睡裤，主人并没有阻止纪询，甚至抬了抬身，以便累赘的衣服更快地从身上脱离。  
他的下半身也裸露了，仅余的衣服全都堆积在四肢上，这种关键部位裸露而不关键位置遮掩的穿法，带着另类的色情。  
纪询的手指在霍染因的器具上划过。  
本已充血的器具重重一跳，肉眼可见的激动起来，但纪询没有多做爱抚，他的手指很快触碰到后边，那一处低凹缝隙里的隐秘之所。  
他不太能够确定位置，碰了两下才找到正确的地方，他的手指在外头打了几圈，像是在做个初步的谨慎试探：“真紧。”  
接着他打开润滑油的盖子，将润滑油倒了满手，再度触碰。  
这一次，隐秘之所只在开头做了点轻微阻力，当他稍一用力，将指头挤进去的时候，又立刻变成婴儿的小嘴，津津有味吮吸起他来。  
唔。  
纪询的手指因为异样的感觉稍稍紧绷，但霍染因身体比他紧绷得更厉害，他的嘴轻轻抿着，眉头不自觉拧了下，喉结跟着滚一滚，像是有什么声音马上溢到嘴边，又被他咽下去。  
“不习惯吗？”纪询问。  
“是你技术不好。”霍染因四平八稳回答。  
然而他的身体正在纪询的掌握之中，纪询只将陷入对方身体的手指动一动，霍染因就仿佛经历了一场由内自外的电流刺激，浑身僵硬，刚刚咽下去的声音不慎泄露：“唔——”  
“放轻松一点。”纪询轻轻吐了一口气，水渍的叽咕声伴着他手指时而响起，这让他觉得自己似乎在寻找着手底下这具身体的调子，以便能在其身上弹奏出美妙声响。  
“可以了。还不进来……你不行吗？”霍染因磨牙。  
纪询冲霍染因一笑，他抽出手指。  
仿佛有水，跟着从最隐秘的部位流了出来，霍染因闭闭眼睛，接着让他睁眼的是递到面前的安全套。纪询湿滑的手撕不开套子，于是将其递给了霍染因。  
“……”  
霍染因看了看套子，他长睫抖了一下，接着帮纪询咬开了，咬住的时候，纪询看见霍染因从下往上朝自己睇了一眼，叫人魂飞魄散的妩媚一眼。  
方才品尝过的鲜血这时候又在身体里死灰复燃，火焰烧得如此旺盛，几乎化作驱动身体的燃料，让纪询自己都感到惊异，这回他的身体先于他的理智，也许在这种事情上，男人都有最原始的兽性，他将套子套上，双手将霍染因的身体分开，顶住了自己刚刚用手指试探过的狭小之地，用力一顶，既将霍染因的身体彻底分开，钉在床上，狠狠贯穿！  
用自己的欲望挤入那狭小入口的时候，纪询的眼睛紧紧盯着霍染因的脸，他看见那张冷静自持的面孔瞬间失了措，对方漆黑的瞳孔凝了一瞬，随后飞快涣散，一层水意轻而易举的将那双明亮的眼睛覆盖，他感觉自己的肩背被霍染因抓紧了。  
霍染因几乎发出了一声痛呼，可是痛呼只在前半截，到了后边，又被主人自己咬住，成了一声低哑呻吟。他的嘴抿得更紧了，冷静的脸色几乎板着，僵硬之下有一丝隐忍。但当霍染因的目光看向纪询队时候，那丝隐忍又消失了。  
他弯了弯嘴唇，将自己过分紧绷的手指放松，近乎挑衅对纪询说：“来，干我。”  
霍染因的话就是浇在体内火焰上的又一道汽油。  
纪询感觉到霍染因的轻颤，但有那么一瞬间，他分不太清楚颤抖的是霍染因的身体，还是对方正紧紧包裹着他欲望的甬道。  
快感如潮水一样自两人交合的地方传来。  
他感觉自己被环着，圈着，他依循着霍染因的建议，开始轻轻抽插，这是他过去没有享受过的刺激，而后他的速度越来越快，再到后来，他掌握了技巧，每一下都全部抽出，再尽数埋入，每一下都撞击在霍染因身体里最敏感的位置。  
一开始，霍染因还咬着牙配合。  
身体很难受。  
痛，当然痛，但这可以很熟练的掩盖忍耐。不能掩盖忍耐的是痛之外的感觉，是发胀，酸软，整个人都好像一罐被摇晃到极致的可乐，偏偏锁着出口的盖子并不严实，只要再摇晃一下——  
纪询又撞击到那一处了。  
霍染因勉强维持的理智就像是沙堡，终于在一次次的潮水冲击中被浇湿，冲散，彻底一溃千里。他完全失去了对身体的控制，眼前炸出金星似的光，大脑出现了极为漫长的空白。  
来自对方体内的白浊尽数射到了纪询身上。  
纪询涨得难受，完全没有被满足的欲望还在霍染因体内，但是他眼前的霍染因，在高潮来临的时候脸上那层盔甲一样的冷静伪装终于不见了。  
他嘴唇微微张着，洁白的齿，艳红的舌，都在轻轻战栗，像是他紧紧包裹着他欲望的甬道正在战栗。他的眼神也失去焦点，水洗过一样净透的眼睛，停留在纪询脸上。  
“xun……”他的声音几乎破碎。  
“什么？”纪询没有动作，耐心等待着霍染因回神。  
霍染因这时又不说话了，他咬着嘴唇，似乎对于接下去的话拿不准要不要说出来，那张绯红脸颊上的茫然，居然衬得这瞬间的霍染因无辜又无措。  
我一定疯了。  
才会觉得霍染因的脸上能看出这两种情绪。  
但是和霍染因同在一张床上本来就极度疯狂，在今天出门之前，纪询绝对没有想过事情会这样发展。  
他按着霍染因的肩膀，手指在对方背脊处抚摸按揉，替身躯紧绷的霍染因放松肢体，他同时低头，在霍染因脸颊上轻啄着，啄去对方脸上的茫然和无措。  
这点小小的表情，给他带来了全新的感觉，好像霍染因瞬间出现了两种模样，其中一幅样子所有人都能见，只有他拥有霍染因的另一幅样子。  
他有一丁点的自得。  
不知道多久，当脑海中的空白消褪后，霍染因慢慢恢复了神智。  
他恍惚地发现自己正趴在纪询的身体上，纪询正一下一下地抚摸着他的背脊，对方似乎很喜欢他的脊柱，手指的大半时间都沿着脊柱上下滑动。  
接着，来自纪询的一句话让他瞬间清醒。  
“你的背怎么伤的？”纪询有些好奇。他在吻霍染因肩膀的时候，看见霍染因的背脊，光裸的背脊的左肩之后，有一整片浅色的痕迹，像是被烫伤烧伤后，皮肤新长出来的模样。  
“……纪询，你无聊不无聊，非要在这时候过问我身上每一点痕迹吗？”  
霍染因咬牙说，说完立刻感觉到了一阵细细密密的麻痒，麻痒不止来自纪询的手指，还来自两人兀自交合的地方，仅仅是声音，就好像牵得埋在体内的东西更大了，他的身体几乎要被撑破了。  
“只是问问。”纪询看霍染因逐渐清醒了，从他身体中退出来。  
霍染因撑着床铺的手一下收紧，开腔道：“……干什么？”  
他的声音很哑，自己也不知道是不是刚才失声尖叫了，但是他的喉咙确实又干又涩，想要喝水，想要……亲吻。  
他的手指向下，摸到了纪询还挺立的欲望，上面湿润着，不知道是润滑油还是什么。他想握两次，都滑开了，第三次的时候，纪询抓住了他的手，拉到唇边，亲了一下。  
这对纪询而言可能只是个随性的动作，但霍染因却被烫得肩膀都紧了紧。  
“从后边进去。”纪询说，“比较省力。”  
“我省力还是你省力？”  
“非要挑衅我，吃亏的可是你。”纪询温柔道。  
霍染因先是不语，几秒钟后又冲纪询一笑：“我怀疑你是嫌刚才进入的不够深，想要进入的更深点，果然只能用后入……”  
他的话被打断了，纪询咬住他的嘴唇。  
又来这一招。  
霍染因想，但他还是迅速地沉溺在这个吻中。  
纪询亲着霍染因，他的手跟着按住霍染因的肩膀，在伤痕处转了两圈，又来到脊柱，除了左肩这一块，霍染因背脊光裸，脊柱在其中隐约，伏龙一样桀骜，他的手指有些恋恋不舍地滑过这条脊柱，最后落到霍染因的后丘。  
他托起霍染因的身体，分开霍染因的双腿，在对方略带着一丝闪烁的注视中，将自己的硬挺再一次挤入那狭小紧致，销魂蚀骨之地。  
退出去了再进来，这一处地方似乎比之前还要软热。  
纪询轻而易举尽数没入，对方身体在似乎已经完全适应了他，内壁在他进入的瞬间绞上来，将他紧紧纠缠。  
本来想让霍染因慢慢适应的纪询一时没忍住，浅浅抽插几下，听见一声闷哼自霍染因嘴里响起。  
但当他看过去的时候，霍染因已经拥着他，将脑袋埋入他的肩颈。  
身体变得更怪异了，好像只要被碰触，就开始发烫，发麻，然后异样的快感就一路自尾椎蹿到大脑。  
疼痛容易忍耐，但快感似乎永远无法控制。  
霍染因调动全部力量控制着身体，但他的身体越紧绷，就被纪询越坚定地撑开，撑到了极致的时候，他已经像个喝醉的人一样，苍白的皮肤泛起大片大片的红色，汗水滚满身体，而这些都是其次，最明显的还是他的欲望，刚刚发泄过的疲软的欲望又抬起了头，再一次露出清醒兴奋的样子。  
“想叫就叫出来。”纪询对埋头在脖颈间的霍染因笑道，“声音这么好听，不叫出来不是浪费吗？”  
他才说完，肩膀一痛。  
霍染因颤抖着身体，含着纪询的东西，狠狠地咬在纪询肩膀上，当他咬下去的时候，低吟伴着一朵血色的花，绽开在纪询的肩膀。  
纪询倒抽了一口气，这时候的鲜血和疼痛反而让他更加兴奋。  
他掐上霍染因的劲腰，他抛开了最后的温柔，用尽力量，仿佛要撞散对方身体一样，将自己狠狠撞进对方体内，将自己与对方揉为一体！  
他强迫霍染因抬起头，让对方与自己四目相对。  
他看见蔓延在对方身体上的绯红已经一路攀上到了霍染因脸上，他的眼尾被染上了浓浓的被欺负后的红色，纤长的睫毛也沾上了水珠，他的嘴唇几乎合不上了，哆嗦着抖出呻吟和低低的泣音，中间还夹杂着几个音节。  
纪询再一次辨认：“你在说什么？”  
他的声音伴着他冲击，几乎将霍染因撞散了。  
这一次，破碎的声音粘合了，那一直藏在霍染因喉咙中的响动，清晰地出现了，霍染因用含着水珠的眼望着纪询：“纪……纪询——”  
他看我，他叫我。  
只看我，只叫我。  
纪询被满足了，将霍染因用力抱紧，尽数埋入，他带着身下的人，再一次达到仿佛能将生命抛弃高潮。


End file.
